The present disclosure relates to an image formation device.
An image formation device forms a pixel array configured by a plurality of ink dots aligned in a main scan direction, by ejecting ink from nozzles when a head provided with the nozzles is caused to move relative to a print medium in the main scan direction. The image formation device forms an image on the print medium by causing the head to move relative to the print medium in a sub scan direction, and forming a plurality of the pixel arrays in the sub scan direction. Further, a multi-pass method is known that forms a single pixel array by a plurality of main scans. For example, there is a multi-pass method that completes printing of each of the pixel arrays by causing different nozzles, among a plurality of nozzles provided in an ink head, to perform scanning of the same pixel array.